Erasers
by Awsum Grammar Nazi
Summary: Ed and Al are mass murderers, the two boys took a turn for the worse not long after their mother's death and enjoy killing the people of central in their downtime. But what happens when the brothers finally get caught by the state military? This is an Elricest story, It's rated M for lemons, limes, possibly swearing and violence. please enjoy


**Hey guys :P so I'm only _slightly_ obsessed with FMA now . my anime obsessions change way too fast XD**

**so... something important about this fic: Risembool is on the outskirts of central in this (just to make it work with how this is set up)**

**also, this is Elricest, its rated M for a reason and if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (only the story)**

**enough of my rambling... on with the show!**

* * *

><p>There's a rumor, around all of Amestris, of a portion of the government known as The Erasers. It's said that erasers are assassins, hired by the state military to 'erase' all who oppose them... But where does this rumor come from? Why does all of Amestris fear this invisible force?<p>

Alphonse Elric stepped over the dead man at his feet, running a bloody hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Brother had been out of sight for a long time... He turned the corner, letting out a breath of relief that he didn't realize he'd held in. His brother, Edward Elric, stood over three mangled, young children, he was covered in blood and grinning wildly. Al laughed, "I thought something'd happened to you brother." Ed smirked at him, "why would you think that Al?" he replied as they headed for Pinako's house. Al didn't bother to respond. The boys were both teenagers now, Ed had turned 14 in February and Al had just turned 13 a week ago.

They casually walked through the front door, still covered in blood. Al didn't take notice of how it was smeared on the doorknob from his hand, or how his boots tracked it through the house... until he heard the shout from the kitchen.

"How many times have I told you boys not to come in through the front door when you're covered in blood!?" Granny Pinako stomped out of the kitchen, waving a wooden stirring spoon angrily at the brothers. "Now go take a shower before you stain the whole house! Dinner's almost ready." She hurried back into the kitchen, leaving them no time to reply. Al frowned as Ed gave an irritated sigh behind him.

"You know, she's got a point brother..." Al started walking toward the bathroom. "This is her house." He called over his shoulder before opening the door and stepping in. Ed didn't respond.

Al closed his eyes in bliss at the feel of warm water running down his back. He heard someone open the curtain and step in. Within seconds he was pinned against the wall. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was, he did anyway, smirking as stared into his brother's peircing golden eyes.

"A little bold today aren't we brother." He mocked, taking a minute to admire his brother's perfect body.

"You seem so confident, considering you're the one who's pinned to a wall." Ed's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"You know why brother?" Al moved forward and Ed instinctively stepped back, until his back hit the wall and his brother pinned his arms above his head with his left hand, "because you've never beaten me once." Al's smirk didn't fade as he brought his right hand down to tease his brother's cock. He watched Ed's face like a predator stalking his prey as he rubbed his thumb over the tip, then traced down to his balls. Ed gasped, then bit his lip, turning his head away so he couldn't see his little brother's face. Al grasped his member, pumping up and down torturously slow, all the while holding that cocky smirk. Ed screwed his eyes shut, mentally begging his brother to go faster but refusing to say it aloud. Al chuckled darkly and leaned in until his mouth was right up to Ed's ear.

"What's wrong brother, I can't do anything until you tell me what you want."

Ed shuddered and let out a whimper, biting his lip so hard it bled. Al leaned in and licked up the blood, moving his hand even slower in an attempt to make his brother more desperate. It worked, Ed whined in annoyance and gave in, still looking away from his brother.

"Al...please...faster," He breathed out... But Al wasn't done teasing him yet.

"What was that brother," Al asked in an all too innocent voice, the smug look on his face never disappearing. "I couldn't hear you, could you speak up," Al mocked, watching his brother's face as it contorted into annoyance.

Ed nearly yelled it this time, the need was getting too much. "Al!...Faster!"

Al finally complied, sliding his hand up and down his brother's cock at a much faster rate. Ed's eyes seemed to shut even tighter at the pleasure...but now Al was beginning to have a problem of his own. He trailed a water-slick finger down his brother's crack and forced it into the tight ring of muscle. Ed let out a shaky breath, but did nothing to stop him. Al didn't stop pumping as he moved his finger in and out of his brother's entrance, stretching him as much as possible before suddenly thrusting a second finger in. Ed's eyes widened at the pain, he hadn't quite been ready yet, perhaps Al was getting impatient. Al scissored his fingers and thrusted them, all the while not neglecting his brother's hard-on. Ed relaxed, bracing himself against the wall with his arms now that they were free, he no longer had any thoughts of gaining dominance. Al added the third finger, causing Ed to tear up and let out a pained whimper. He worked faster, biting Ed's lip and forcing his tongue past his brother's lips, catching him in a deep, passionate kiss before pulling out his fingers. Ed whimpered at the loss, but teared up again as something bigger replaced them. He gasped in pain as his brother forced his own aching member into his entrance. Al pumped his cock harder, grunting in pleasure as his brother clenched around him. He pulled away from the kiss, panting. Ed leaned harder against the wall, desperately trying to catch his breath as his brother waited for him to adjust. Finally, Ed nodded his head, and Al started thrusting into him, holding nothing back from the start. The bathroom filled with pleasured moans as Al thrust in and out, Ed rocking his hips in time with his brother's thrusts to get even more of the pleasure. Al bit down on his brother's shoulder, sucking on it until he was sure he'd left a bright red mark. It wasn't long before both brothers cried out and came, Al inside Ed and Ed all over their stomachs. Al put his right hand on the wall behind his brother to steady himself as he pulled out of Ed. Ed slid down the walk to the tiled floor. Both brothers stayed like that until they caught their breath, just in time to hear Pinako calling them for dinner. They washed quickly and stepped out. Winry had left them clean clothes by the bathroom door and they slid them on, then proceeded to walk into the kitchen like nothing had happened.

That night, as he snuggled up to his brother in their shared bed, Al dreamed of what had led them to all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Most chapters will probably not be much longer than this ^^ so sorry if that bugs anyone, but please tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
